Lover Boys
by Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy
Summary: All I know of my father's past is that he was a punk. Now, suddenly, I'm meeting all of his friends kids, and I pray to Jashin they will leave me alone. Please, I just want my dad back. Kakuzu and Hidan's sons. -DISCONTINUED-
1. Prologue

Story: Hidan and the gang have grown up, their own kids in high school now. But whats this? Hidan is in jail on a false charge, leaving his young son to be put through the torture of the foster care system. He's been put with an abusive foster father, who only cares about the money he gets for keeping the young boy. But now Kazu is in Akatsuki High, the school his own father went to. And all his father's old friends send their kids to. Things are about to get interesting for young Kazu...  
Disclaimer: Fathers (c) Kishimoto  
Kids and Extras (c) Me

A/N: I'm still in the middle of writing this story, so don't be surprised if it has a random update schedule. I might also mix some characters and names up, so please, tell me if I do because I would really like to know where I mess up! I know some of the names are stupid, but they were all I could think of. Please Rate and Review so I can improve!

* * *

It had been three years since he had seen his father, since the police officers had dragged him from his house on false charges of murder. At least his father had only gotten five years in jail… at least he only had two more years of these foster homes. Well… two more years of this particular one.

Kazu had hidden in his room since his foster father had returned home and smacked him with a wine bottle. He had lost yet another job and taken it out on his "son", calling him an ungrateful bitch and telling him that he should be grateful that he had taken Kazu in and given him a home, was putting him through a very expensive and prestigious school… and Kazu would trade all of it to just have his father back.

"Great…" Kazu muttered when he glanced at his alarm clock. An hour until school started and he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep, too terrified to even let his eyes close for a moment. His foster father was a monster when he was drunk, and that was most nights. He had already stolen something from Kazu that he could never get back…

"I'll just take a shower." The young male stood, running a hand through his silver hair before stalking to his bedroom door. His foster father would be passed out by now, completely oblivious to the fact his "son" had left for his very first day of school. Slipping out of his bedroom, Kazu darted into the bathroom and began the shower. He needed to wipe the grime from yesterday from his too-thin body.

"I hate that prick," Kazu muttered as he stripped his clothes and jumped into the shower, grabbing a bar of soap. "He gets fired from yet another job, goes and fucks a whore, forgets that his "son" doesn't have any money to go shopping for the food that was missing from the house, and then comes home and fucking smacks me with a wine bottle! Fucking child services… Damn it!" Kazu spun and punched the tile wall of the shower. "Can't fucking believe I'm only sixteen! I just fucking want my dad back! Why can't the police and district attorney's just admit they made a mistake and give him back?" Kazu hastily wiped at the tears before ducking under the scalding water.

"Oh well… Better head to school. Won't hurt to leave now, I'm obviously not getting a ride there…" Kazu turned the shower knob, effectively turning the water off. He stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel to wrap around his figure.

It was such bullshit, this school he was being sent to. He had inherited his father's tendency to get into fights with every person he saw, he hadn't inherited his brains. And the only thing he had gotten from his mother was his ice-blue eyes. Of course, that's really all her knew about her… But that still didn't explain how his foster father had even gotten him into such a brainy school! It was probably really a mental institution that he was going to be stuck in for the rest of his life…

He walked to his room, brush in hand as he closed the door. He couldn't stand having messy hair; his father had drilled that into him. Mainly because he had his father's silver hair and Hidan couldn't stand seeing his boy with hair that fell into his eyes every few minutes. He pulled out a pair of baggy jeans and black boxers, dropping his towel to pull them on. Red socks came on next, and Kazu dug into his closet to find his checkered red and black vans. Next came a black wife beater before a baggy black t-shit with a skull emblem, all covered by a much-too-big dark grey hoodie. He pulled the hoodie over his eyes after running the comb through his short hair a few times.

"Off to school…" he muttered, grabbing his back-pack and swinging it over his shoulder before exiting his room. Before he left the house, he grabbed the lunch he had made himself the day before. Just a plain peanut butter and jelly sandwich would get him through the day. Plus, it was all he had the ingredients to make.

"Bye…" Kazu muttered to no one in particular as he left the house for his first day of his junior year.


	2. Chapter 1

Story: Hidan and the gang have grown up, their own kids in high school now. But whats this? Hidan is in jail on a false charge, leaving his young son to be put through the torture of the foster care system. He's been put with an abusive foster father, who only cares about the money he gets for keeping the young boy. But now Kazu is in Akatsuki High, the school his own father went to. And all his father's old friends send their kids to. Things are about to get interesting for young Kazu...  
Disclaimer: Fathers (c) Kishimoto  
Kids and Extras (c) Me

A/N: Hee... two chapters in one day! Yay! I'm getting good at writing this shit all at once... So I actually don't like this chapter because Josh really doesn't feel like himself just yet. Don't be surprised if he becomes even more like his dad in later chapters. Oh, and Kakuzu and his wife have been separated for ten years, I feel like I should explain that cause it might not be mentioned... Well, I think that's it! Rate and Review!

* * *

The school was only about a fifteen minute walk away from Kazu's temporary home, but Kazu wanted to make sure no one would know where he lived, so he walked in a few circles before actually arriving at the school. He couldn't stand anyone knowing he lived in such a hell-hole as his foster father's home. Plus, he hated sympathy.

With the grey hoodie shadowing the top half of his face, leaving him with almost a mask over his face, he stood at the front of the school. He still had fifteen before school started, but many kids were already huddled at the front of the one-floor school, and probably crowded in front of their class rooms. Kazu could confidently walk into the heavily populated area and get his school schedule without the teachers or the kids questioning his hood. Though he'd probably get yelled at by his teachers… Eh, it was a risk he was willing to take to be able to keep his beautiful face away from the student body.

"Move it," Kazu growled to a few kids who bumped into him. He hated when people had no respect for others personal space. And he truly did like his personal space. The kids gave him raised brows but were soon back to their gossiping. A loud, deep, musical laugh caught Kazu's attention, making him turn his head just before he reached the front office of the school. A tall, thickly built tanned boy stood in the middle of a group of people, smirking as he messed up a smaller blond boys shoulder length hair. The blond boy glared up at the other boy.

Kazu couldn't help but stare. The tanned boys were red where the white should be, probably a burst blood vessel, and the irises of his eyes were such a light green they looked almost white. It was so strange, especially matched with his long brown hair. He was almost a strange sight just like Kazu… but he just seemed to shine with the uniqueness. It made bile rise in Kazu's throat. He already hated the boy.

Sneering, Kazu finished walking up to the front desk. "I'm Kazu San, I need my schedule," he muttered to the woman behind the front desk. She smiled warmly at him, making Kazu want to run in the other direction, he had a fairly had view of women. He didn't like when he was smiled at by women… it was one of the reason's he wore the hood to hide his face.

"Alright, Hun, here's your schedule! Now, do you see that tall boy over there?" the woman pointed to the tall, weird-eyed boy. "He'll show you around for the day, if you need it. His name is Josh. If you need anything, just ask him."

Kazu nodded. He wouldn't, but that was just because he was stubborn. He could make it through the day without needing someone to hold his hand the whole way. He had the room numbers, and he was used to being the new kid. All he had to do was make sure no one wanted to come near him, which he was doing a good job of by almost being a walking bomb. People took one look at him and ran the other way.

"Hey! Kid!" Oh, great… Looks like Josh had figure out he was the new kid. He so didn't need this right now, he really didn't. Popular kids were some of the few kids he pretty much got into fights with on sight because they were just too stupid to get the whole, "I'm dangerous and don't want to be your fucking friend," kind of thing.

"You're Kazu, right?" At the slight not from Kazu, Josh grinned, his friends crowding around the hooded boy. "I'm Josh, I'll be showing you around Akatsuki High. You're in most of my classes, so, yeah!"

"Hey, is your dad Hidan San? Cause you got the same last name as him!" great, the blond was truly on idiot. Kazu's father had become somewhat of a legend around the world because of the trial, and how Hidan had kept on pleading innocent until the bitter end.

"Aden, jesus, you want to scare the kid off?" Josh muttered, pushing the kid away. "So, the blond is Aden, the brunette is Lee, the twins are Rain and Jain, the red-eyed kid is Chiaki, the kid with the skin disorder-"

"It isn't a disorder, it's just my skin color!" the boy protested.

"Is Mel, and the red-head is Junior. Come to me or Rain if you need anything," Josh finished with a smile. The blue-haired boy called Rain nodded slightly as his twin grinned and held onto his arm, the girl grinning as she inspected the hooded boy.

Kazu stood there for a moment, letting his eyes roam over the other kids. They all looked happy, they all looked content. Not a scratch to be seen on them, no frowns, obviously their parents all loved them dearly. Obviously, they had never felt a bad day in their lives. The bile quickly returned.

"Fuck off."

That was all Kazu spared them as he stalked away to his first period class. He could feel their eyes on him, stunned at his complete rejection of their so blatantly offered friendship. He didn't want them as friends; he didn't even want them to know his name. They didn't need to know about his father or his innocence; they didn't need to know about how his foster father beat him. They didn't even need to fucking know why he hid his god-damned face from the world. They could all fuck off.

Of course, lost in his thoughts as he was, Kazu belatedly realized that there was someone walking beside him. He glanced up to see Josh walking beside him, the smile gone and replaced with a surprisingly down to earth calm. It impressed Kazu. But not enough to let the other boy keep walking beside him.

"I thought I told you and your friends to fuck off," Kazu growled, his lips pulled down in a fierce scowl.

"Yeah, I didn't really feel like it."

And no matter how much he wanted to smile and laugh, Kazu wouldn't let himself show how much this boys persistence made him feel wanted. "Pig."

"Naw, I'm more of a miser," Josh said with a slight smile. Kazu just turned his eyes away from the boy and stalked into his math classroom, knowing Josh would just follow him in. "Come on, I'm really trying here, give me a break."

Kazu didn't even look at him as he chose a seat in the back of the classroom and dragged his backpack from his shoulders, dumping it onto the floor. Sitting down, he dragged his notebook from his bag. He really just wanted Josh to take the hint and run away, but the boy was even more persistent than Kazu had at first given him credit for. He took the seat next to Kazu and just sat staring at the boy.

Finally annoyed enough, Kazu looked at the boy. "What the fuck do you want? Are you just too damn dense to get the fact that I don't want to be friends with you? I don't like you, dumbass. I don't like you, and I won't like you just because you're following me around. In fact, it quite creepy."

And it was strange, because at his words Josh smiled calmly. "Well, I have gotten you to speak to me, so I think its working."

Kazu sneered at him. "Fine, but don't blame me when you end up in the hospital."

And though Josh didn't get what he meant, he was perfectly prepared to be Kazu's friend. And not because his father had asked him to, but because the boy was interesting. Why did he wear the hood? Was he hideous? Or maybe so beautiful men and women alike would drop dead at the site of his face? Well… Josh was going to find out.


	3. Chapter 2

Story: Hidan and the gang have grown up, their own kids in high school now. But whats this? Hidan is in jail on a false charge, leaving his young son to be put through the torture of the foster care system. He's been put with an abusive foster father, who only cares about the money he gets for keeping the young boy. But now Kazu is in Akatsuki High, the school his own father went to. And all his father's old friends send their kids to. Things are about to get interesting for young Kazu...  
Disclaimer: Fathers (c) Kishimoto  
Kids and Extras (c) Me

A/N: Hey, look! Another chapter! Yay! So, yeah, I'm still working on chapter tres... but! I think I know where I'm going with this story for once in my life! Got a five day weekend (OMG!) to work on this story and my other ones, so be prepared for a ton of updates! And I know I need to update my other stories, I will, I promise. And for those of you who read Playboy Special, guess what? I'm working on the next chapter! Don't expect something for the next few days, but know that I'm working on it! So... here's your new chapter!

* * *

Kazu could feel the eyes on him as he walked outside and sat under a shaded tree. He knew people thought he was weird. Out of the four classes he had had this morning – math, English, physics, and French III – all the teachers had asked him to take off his hood, and all four teachers he had walked up to and explained very quietly that he did not like his face to be shown. All the teachers had respected that. Now he had only three more classes to go… well, if he could make it through lunch. And with all the stares focused on him, he was a little nervous about that…

"Kazu!" Great, the little blond had found him. Aiden took the liberty of not even asking to sit down, sliding up next to Kazu and invading his personal space like it was his job. "So, I heard through the grapevine that you won't take off your hood!" And those blue-blue eyes were looking up at Kazu with such a pleading gaze it would have melted a lesser person.

Kazu was not a lesser person.

He glanced over at the boy, just taking a bite of his sandwich before looking away and focusing on something off into the distance. He realized Aiden had quickly deflated, his blond hair almost losing some of its color as he realized his puppy dog look hadn't worked. Probably made the boys ego go down a few notches.

"Holy shit, what did you do to Aiden, new kid?" Kazu glanced up to see a new face. His hair seemed to be split down the middle, half white and half black. Weird kid. "Oh, and the name's Zayn."

"My puppy dog look didn't work!" Aiden whined, leaning over to gently push Kazu. The boy visibly flinched away, making Aiden raise a brow. Kazu hated being touched. "Um… So, hood's off-limits… Oh! I almost forgot! My dad knows your dad!" Aiden's hair was once again bright blond and shimmering like yellow glitter glue. Slightly disturbing.

"You don't even know who my dad is," Kazu muttered as he took yet another bite of his sandwich. He had realized after his third class the sandwich wasn't going to be enough to hold him over, but it was really all he had… he didn't have any money to go off campus and buy something, and he doubted there was anything back at home. His foster father would not have restocked the kitchen, he probably didn't even realize they were out of food.

A tall figure blocked out the sun that had just started to pleasantly shine on Kazu. "That's right; we don't know your father. Stop annoying him Aiden, good to see you made it today Zayn. I brought you food, blondie." Josh was here. Kazu glanced up; making sure Josh couldn't see his face. A slight pressure lifted off his chest when Josh sat down beside him and placed a burrito in his lap along with an unopened can of coke after tossing a box of food to Aiden.

"You…" Kazu trailed off, finishing his sandwich before tearing open the tin foil covering the burrito and digging in. He didn't pay attention to the raised brows, more interested in filling his stomach, seeing as how it had been empty for over 24 hours now. He was so hungry…

"Hm… can't believe you spent money on a kid you've known less than a day, Josh." Rain chuckled as he sat beside Josh, pulling out a toasted sandwich from the corner store down the street. His twin sat down beside him, grinning as she watched the circle begin to form. Junior sat beside the shorter Aiden, tilting his head up as Mel sat beside him. Lee sat beside Jain, followed quickly by Zayn. Finally, Chiaki sat down between Mel and Zayn.

"And? I think it was a good idea," Josh muttered as he glanced down at Kazu as he continued to kill the burrito with a hunger he had very much become accustomed to. "At least Kazu won't starve."

"Call me San."

All eyes were glued to the hooded boy, eyes wide and eye brows raised. So San was his last name… didn't that prove that Hidan, the convicted murderer, was his father?

"Um… what?" Aiden muttered, very, very confused as he watched Kazu fumble with the coke can as if he had never opened one. "Why?"

"Because that's what I've always been called. Dad calls me that, my friends used to call me that, you can call me that. I probably won't answer to Kazu anyways," Kazu muttered as Josh finally took the can away from him and snapped it open. The tanned boy handed it back to Kazu, smiling slightly when he saw the blush peeking out from under Kazu's hood. Shame wasn't something new.

"Does that mean we count as friends?" Aiden hooked onto Kazu's arm happily; his eyes alight as he bounced up and down in his seat. Kazu jolted back, almost jumping into Josh's lap in his attempt to dislodge Aiden from him. When Josh's hands landed on his shoulders to steady him, Kazu once again jumped away, this time scrambling to his feet.

"No, you're not my friends! For Jashin's sake, I don't even know you people! I-I-I-" Kazu spun and ran in away, bag in hand as he ran towards the school. He hated it when people touched him, he didn't want anyone near his scarred and torn body! He would have loved to punch Aiden, but... his father would have scolded him when the social worker came and let him talk to Hidan. He just freaking wanted a normal life with his father!

"Kazu! Wait up!" Great, Josh was following him…

"Just go away, Josh! Can't you just leave me alone? Every other school I've been to have left me alone, you're making my life hell! Jashin, I just want to be left alone!" Kazu tried to run, he really did. He didn't want Josh to grab his jacket, nor did he want his hood to fall back… But it did…

"No!"

_"Mister San…"_

_ The doctor's tone of voice had Hidan standing quickly from his chair, his once-perfect silver hair in a messy halo around his head. His wife was having his child. And he knew the danger of it, he knew she was weak and he knew he was terrified of her stubbornness._

_ "Please, is Alicia alright? What about my child? Jashin, just tell me!" Hidan was frantic, he needed to know._

_ "…You have a beautiful baby boy, but your wife…"_

_ "No, please, no. Alicia…" Hidan held back a sob as he covered his face. His wife, the only thing that had gotten him over his high school sweet heart… Alicia couldn't be gone._

_ "I'm so sorry, Mister San. But, before your wife passed, she asked your son to be named Kazu. She held him, if that's any consolation," the doctor laid a hand on Hidan's shoulder, a small smile alighting his face. Hidan nodded slightly, smiling through his tears._

_ "Can I see him? My son?"_

_ "Of course. Right this way," the doctor motioned to the maternity ward, where the newborns were kept. The doctor stopped before the large window, pointing to a tiny, tiny baby boy who looked at the world with bright blue icy eyes and a tuft of white-white hair on his head. "He's beautiful, Mister San."_

_ "Yeah…" Hidan murmured, tears pricking at his eyes as he looked on at his son. "He really is. She really got to hold him?"_

_ The doctor nodded. "She wanted you to see him… She said how much he looks like you…"_

_ "I'll raise him like Alicia would… I swear it…"_

Kazu grasped at his hood, trying to stop it from falling, trying to keep his secrets hidden along with his past. He couldn't stop his face from being revealed, though… At least, not until a hand landed on the falling hood and pulled it past his eyes in one quick motion.

Kazu took a shaking hold of the edge of his hood, holding it tightly over his eyes as his body trembled. He slowly glanced up at Josh, whose smile was gone and replaced by a protective stance and solemn eyes. Kazu looked back down, letting Josh move closer to him, closer than he would have let him previously.

"W-why?" Kazu murmured quietly. Josh just smiled slightly, moving a bit closer, as if testing his boundaries and how close Kazu would let him venture. He never let down his protective aura; he never let his eyes truly look at Kazu. He looked around, as if making sure no one had discovered Kazu's secret.

"My dad wears a mask. It covers his mouth, but the concept is the same. He taught me respect about people's secrets, and to protect them. If you don't want people to see, I won't let them," Josh explained. Kazu looked away. "You can trust me. I promise."

Kazu stepped forward slightly, with a thousand thoughts running through his mind. _'I barely know this guy, he could be lying, he probably only wants to humiliate me, but… he kept my secret.'_ He reached up a hand and gently hooked onto Josh's sleeve. He couldn't say thank you, his throat and his voice seemed to deny him that. But he could hold onto this boy, he could trust him. Stepping forward, he gently rested his head on Josh's arm, scared of the physical contact but more scared of being rejected. He missed his father's hugs, he missed the contact. His foster father would only touch him to hurt him.

Josh wouldn't.

And the proof was in the gentle hold he bestowed on Kazu, the way he rubbed Kazu's clothed arm gently, soothingly. And it didn't hurt. It felt… good.


	4. Chapter 3

Pairings: Implied KakuHida, Josh/Kazu, others still being considered  
Story: Hidan and the gang have grown up, their own kids in high school now. But whats this? Hidan is in jail on a false charge, leaving his young son to be put through the torture of the foster care system. He's been put with an abusive foster father, who only cares about the money he gets for keeping the young boy. But now Kazu is in Akatsuki High, the school his own father went to. And all his father's old friends send their kids to. Things are about to get interesting for young Kazu...  
Disclaimer: Fathers (c) Kishimoto  
Kids and Extras (c) Me

A/N: Holy Crappers. I need to stop writing and sleep now. Oh! And if you want to see anything in this story, please tells me! I needs to know if I'ma put it in the story. Okay, now go read the story. READ. READ. READ.

* * *

It was two months later when parent-teacher conferences were announced that Josh noticed his now-shadow Kazu acting strange. It wasn't that the near-deadly skinny boy didn't already act like he was from another planet, but now he seemed to always be looking over his shoulder. Like someone was out to get him. Josh realized Kazu's father was in jail, even if Kazu wouldn't openly admit who his father was, but he had never met Kazu's foster parents. Could they be the reason his little shadow was acting so strange?

Kazu shivered slightly, knowing his foster father would meet his "friend's" fathers at the parent-teacher conference. And he was terrified that his foster father would drink beforehand. He didn't want to move schools, not when he had finally found someone who wanted to protect him…

"Hey, San, you okay?" Josh whispered to the boy who clung to his sleeve like a life-line. They were sitting outside on the grass under the tree, where they had taken to sitting since the first day of school and Kazu's mysterious appearance. Kazu sat pressing his body against Josh, and though everyone in the group knew it wasn't a sexual gesture but a fear-induced one, the rest of the school was not so accepting. "You're acting weird…"

"I always act weird," Kazu muttered as he took a bite of the sandwich Josh had bought for him. Josh would buy Kazu lunch every day, and wouldn't question Kazu's seemingly lack of an ability to bring his own. This shocked and gave hope to the group, that maybe Josh would stop being such a tight-ass with the money he earned and spend it on fun things. This did not happen to be the case. Only Kazu seemed immune to the miserly-Josh.

"Yeah, but not like this. I know I don't usually pry," and it was true. Josh hadn't even asked when Kazu had lost the ability to move his left arm for two weeks, instead trying to make up for it by being the smaller boys left arm. "But I'm worried, San. You act like someone's going to sneak up on you from behind! And you know they won't." Josh added as an after-thought. He wouldn't let them sneak up on Kazu. He thought maybe this protectiveness came from Kazu weak side, the side he had only begun showing when Josh had begun to protect him.

"I… I'm just… My mind's been elsewhere," Kazu finally "admitted". Josh knew it was a lie; Kazu had used eloquent speech when saying it, meaning he had thought it over for a few milliseconds before letting the lie slip past his now-chapped lips. A dark red tongue darted out and lapped at the lips before slipping back into its cave.

"…fine, I won't pry," Josh muttered, leaning his head against Kazu's hooded one. Josh was glad for the physical contact with the younger male. Younger, he had learned, by a year surprisingly. He felt like Kazu trusted him, even if that wasn't the case.

Kazu, on the other hand, was becoming more and more terrified by the minute. The only thing that kept his mind off his foster father was his upcoming visit with his father. In a week, he would be going to his father's prison up in Marin, a small county in northern California. San Quentin was a well-known prison, and it scared him to think his father was there. But it was a six-hour drive there, and his social worker, a woman by the name of Temari, would happily drive him there. Kazu couldn't wait to see his father for even a few minutes.

And then a boisterous laugh filled the air, making Kazu jolt and Josh smile fondly as Aiden doubled over laughing at something the confused Junior had said. Poor Junior was so naïve it was just funny, and it must have been unbearable this time because even Rain looked like he was about to burst out laughing any moment.

"No, no I do not believe you!" Aiden squealed as he finally recovered and shook Junior's arm.

"W-well, it's true… My dad's opening a club called Scorpio and you're all invited to the opening… Even you, San!" Junior sent a smile his way, making Kazu duck further behind Josh. He was stoic before, but now he just acted cowardly, Junior noted. "My dad said it's going to be a great hang-out for teens and stuff, with non-alcoholic drinks and a dj with new music. Mel's mum is helping out."

Mel beamed brightly. "Yup! Mum said she would find a dj, though I didn't know she knew one…" Mel tapped his chin thoughtfully, humming to himself while Chiaki chuckled and leaned against the blue-skinned boy. Their romance was well-known throughout the school, and one that you just did not openly discuss unless you wanted a very angry Uchiha on your tail. Chiaki could be as deadly as his legendary police-officer father, though never as emotionless.

Kazu gently tugged on Josh's sleeve, making him move his arm so that Kazu could get between Josh's arm and his body. Kazu had taken a liking to this sitting position because it meant that one: he could easily hide, and two: he got the most physical contact possible. Kazu had never known he would miss physical contact, kind physical contact, this damn much.

"Aw! You two are so cute!" Jain squeaked out. Kazu flinched against Josh, making the protective boy hold him more tightly. "You two should so be a couple!"

"…Jain, I have a girlfriend," Josh muttered as he rubbed the bridge of his nose with his unoccupied hand. "Just because your mind is beyond repair because of your fan girl yaoi fanatics doesn't mean we're all gay for each other."

"Aw…" Jain muttered, deflated. "I still say you would be cute together!"

"We know that's what you think, ja," Aiden muttered before quickly slapping a hand over his mouth. "Damn it! I thought I had stopped with that stupid speech impediment!"

"Apparently not," Junior chuckled, gently patting the blondes head as Aiden groaned and fell against his best friend. "But hey, we've all got something wrong with us. I'm obsessed with making dolls as you've pointed out many times, Rain and Jain are just creepy-"

"Hey!" The twins cried in unison, indignation showing plainly on their faces.

"You know it's true. Mel is blue, Chiaki had red eyes, Zayn has two personalities, Lee is… well, Lee, San wears a hood and Josh…" All eyes turned to the tall, dark-skinned boy, attempting to figure out what his flaw was. Josh knew they wouldn't figure it out, at least until Kazu began shivering slightly by his side. He glanced down to see a small smile on the boys face. He was laughing. For the first time since he had met him, Kazu was laughing.

"Holy crap, Junior, you made San laugh," Josh chuckled quietly. Kazu looked up at his as well as he could with the hood, smile still pulling at his chapped lips and body still shivering slightly. He nestled more in Josh's arm, this time more in an attempt to get comfortable than an attempt to hide. All looked on in astonishment.

Junior opened his mouth for a second before anything came to mind to say, "I think this just proves that there really isn't anything wrong with Josh. I mean, you're the captain of the soccer team, treasurer on the student council, and top student of the school. Only thing I can think of is that you're a miser, and in all honesty that isn't that bad."

"I can think of something…" Kazu muttered sleepily, holding back a yawn as he relaxed against Josh, as if getting ready for a nap. "And you're all blind as Jashin-damned bats if you don't see it."


	5. Chapter 4

Pairings: Implied KakuHida, Josh/Kazu, others still being considered  
Story: Hidan and the gang have grown up, their own kids in high school now. But whats this? Hidan is in jail on a false charge, leaving his young son to be put through the torture of the foster care system. He's been put with an abusive foster father, who only cares about the money he gets for keeping the young boy. But now Kazu is in Akatsuki High, the school his own father went to. And all his father's old friends send their kids to. Things are about to get interesting for young Kazu...  
Disclaimer: Fathers (c) Kishimoto  
Kids and Extras (c) Me

A/N: Oh mi god, I had this written for like ever and I didn't post it up! I feel like such a bad person... But I'm working on other stories, so you know what! ...Okay, literally, no one but my little buddy hana-chan has told me anything about how this story is going. Please, please, please I need to know if I'm doing well or not! Okies, now go read my buddies!

* * *

"Joshy-poo! Oh my God-"

"Jashin…" Josh held back a chuckle when he heard Kazu mutter the name of his deity in response to the girls "God".

"It is so good to see you!" Josh was wrapped up in a hug, thin sun-tanned arms wrapping around his neck and soft, lip-stick tasting lips were pressed to his. Kazu was forced to let go of his arm to step away from the sickly sweet smelling girl, scared and pissed all at once. Kazu didn't like this girl who came between him and Josh.

"Hm, it's good to see you, too, Mina," Josh said with a smile, wrapping his arms around the girl's waist to give her a small peck on the lips. "I was wondering where you had gone off to. Your mom get worried about your ankles again?"

Mina, as Kazu had learned the girl's name was, giggled with such a high pitch Kazu had to hold his head in his hands. Well… that might have been because the only girlish laugh he was used to was Jain's, and she didn't giggle like she was a frog. "You know my mom; she's always worried about my little weak ankles. Oh! You said you wanted to introduce me to someone?" Mina looked around as if trying to find the person her handsome boyfriend wanted her to meet; Kazu just knew she overlooked him.

Josh unwound his arms from Mina's waist, only to turn and hold out his arm for Kazu to once again hook onto, which Kazu happily took advantage of and buried his hooded head in Josh's arm, his hands tight around the appendage.

"Mina, this is San," Josh murmured as he smiled fondly at the other boy, gently tugging him forward to stand beside him. "He's like my shadow, now."

"Shadow's are good," Kazu muttered, glancing between Josh's fond gaze and Mina's… almost… disgusted one. So, she didn't like him. But was it because of his reputation as the weirdo, because he was so close to her boyfriend, or because he was obviously… well, not obviously anything. But she didn't like him. A lot of people didn't like him.

"So, uh… he's like… a puppy?" Mina asked slowly. Alright, so maybe she wasn't like the others. She was trying to see the good side of this; she was trying to make his clinginess out to be something of a good thing, like he was an animal lost who she would help to feel at home and safe. He… well, he didn't like her now.

Josh raised a brow. Alright, so at least Josh realized his girlfriend was a bit strange, but trying. "I guess he's a… well, a puppy-"

"I'm not a puppy. I'm a human being. Don't compare me to a puppy."

Mina looked down at Kazu with distain, only to have Josh bend his elbow and hold onto Kazu's own arm. It was comforting, though it only made Mina glare at him even more, making Kazu begin to shiver. He wanted to punch her, he wanted to tear the look from her face, and he just wanted her to leave.

"Yeah, fine, okay I've met your little friend, Josh, now can we go see the movie?" Mina asked, her eyebrow rose as if the question was rhetorical. She flipped her hair over her shoulder, glancing at Kazu out of the corner of her eye.

Josh turned to Kazu, his eyes worried. "Hey, you okay to head home alone? I know I dragged you here and all, you want me to take you home?" When Kazu shook his head slightly, Josh tilted his head slightly. "You sure? I mean-"

"Josh, I'm fine. Go see the damn movie with your girlfriend," Kazu said with a slight smile, squeezing the taller boys arm lightly. "I need to do some shopping anyways. I'll see you at school."

Josh nodded, though his eyes were still worried. "If you say so…"

"He says so!" Mina said with a giggle. She hooked onto the arm Kazu had just let go of, grinning as Josh lead them into the movie theater they stood outside of. Kazu waved to Josh when he turned around to look back once.

Then… he turned and walked away without looking back, pulling his hood further down as he went. He couldn't stand having to look back, the only time he allowed himself to was when the social worker took him to see his father and he had to walk away. The only good thing that had come of this little visit was that he actually did have to go shopping. He had stolen some money from his foster father's wallet while he lay on the ground, intoxicated like he had been every night lately.

"Fucker…" Kazu muttered as he walked, tucking his hands into his pocket's, letting his fingers run over the smooth cloth of the green bills that lay in his pocket. He couldn't stand his foster father getting drunk whenever he didn't have a job… It was torturous. But he could deal with it. He had to, for his father.

"Hey, lookie! It's the freakazoid Kazu! Oh, and look at that, his big ol' protector is nowhere to be found!" Kazu turned his head to see Hebi, a senior with a white as a snake's shed skin complexion. Kazu had been secretly tortured by the boy and his group since day one, keeping it a secret from Josh and the rest of the group for the sake of his own hide. He had always hoped he wouldn't run into Hebi outside of school… wrong.

"I can't believe the freak would go around without his body guard! Maybe Josh needed a break from fucking your ass!" Too far. They had gone too far. Kazu spun to have his fist connect with Hebi's second, Maru. Maru didn't see it coming, leaving him wide-open for a round-house kick to the stomach, sending him flying. Kazu scowled deeply as he wiped the blood from his fist.

Maru had a bit of a nose-bleed.

"Fucker's crazy!" Jashin, it was Chiaki's cousin Victoria. She always seemed to hang off of Hebi's arm; her green eyes alight at any chance to torment people. Kazu couldn't help but think that Chiaki was must more of Uchiha than she ever would be, or rather, ever wanted to be. Victoria relied on everyone else to do everything for her.

"What the fuck? Do you think I'm going to let you touch Maru like that?" Hebi stepped forward, fisted raised in an attempt to make Kazu back down.

Kazu wasn't that smart or cowardly.

Kazu took a step forward himself, planting his feet as he threw his fist out, letting his one hand be caught. At least until he jabbed forward and nailed Hebi in the solar plexus, letting Hebi fall to the ground as he attempted to get his breath back. Kazu could have laughed, if he didn't laugh at other's suffering.

With their two leaders down for the count, the rest of the group fled. Kazu knelt down next to Hebi, pulling the boy's hair until he looked at his hooded face. Hebi was shaking as he drew in ragged breaths, fear filling his eyes, not knowing what the little Kazu was going to do to him.

"I am not someone you want to mess with. Yes, Josh "protects" me. I can protect myself when he isn't around, though. Remember that next time you want to insult him," Kazu hissed through a clenched jaw, giving one sharp tug on Hebi's hair to be sure he knew that he wasn't fucking with him. And so that Hebi knew he wasn't going to take anymore shit. Kazu was sick and tired of it. "Nod if you get what I'm saying."

A single nod from Hebi.

"Good."

Kazu let go of Hebi's hair, pushing the boy to the ground and standing. He turned and kept walking to his first destination: the super market. He needed to get food for dinner tonight, food for the rest of the week. Maybe with food in his system, his foster father wouldn't beat him as hard. Maybe he wouldn't get as drunk.

Of course, without his knowledge there was a small shadow watching him, watching him win the one fight he had been in, watching him threaten the boys who had attacked him. And recording every minute.


	6. Chapter 5

Pairings: Implied KakuHida, Josh/Kazu, Mel/Chiaki, others still being considered  
Story: Hidan and the gang have grown up, their own kids in high school now. But whats this? Hidan is in jail on a false charge, leaving his young son to be put through the torture of the foster care system. He's been put with an abusive foster father, who only cares about the money he gets for keeping the young boy. But now Kazu is in Akatsuki High, the school his own father went to. And all his father's old friends send their kids to. Things are about to get interesting for young Kazu...  
Disclaimer: Fathers (c) Kishimoto  
Kids and Extras (c) Me

A/N: Holy crap, I finished another chapter! w00t! I am winding up to you guys getting to meet Hidan again, and I do believe you will like him. I hope Kazu and Josh's relationship is going slow enough for you guys to see Kazu's trust issues. And you'll actually meet Kazu's foster father next chapter! (He's a dick) ALL WILL BE REVELED SOON

* * *

Whispers cascaded through the hallway, all eyes weary as the small group of teens walked down the crowded corridor, students moving out of their eyes. But their eyes were not specifically trained on the group, but on a singular person in that group: a young man, baggy clothes hiding his too-slim body that held together by mere muscle and willpower, with a hood covering his eyes. He held onto his protector, the boy tall with a look of complete defiance, short brown eyes falling barely above ice-green eyes. His frame was bulky, his body rippled with muscles. The others of the group seemed to pale in comparison.

A small blond, short haired and slim bodied, often mistaken for a girl, with forest-green eyes and long lashes. His lips were plump, a perfect angel's bow. He walked beside a tall red-head boy, thick rimmed glasses hiding his beautiful brown eyes. His frame was slim, much like the blondes, but was slim from lack of use. He did not participate in any sports, as shown by his loose, ragged hair. At the back of the group walked another male, tall with pale blue hair, natural, and blue-blue eyes. His skin had a slight bluish tint to it, and his build was much like the tall brunette's, but a few inches shorter. He walked beside a beautiful boy, pure black hair falling in waves around his face. His red eyes gave off no malicious intent, but the color alone made people run from him. He was small, his shoulder's thin and body seemed scrawny, though he was taller than the blonde.

Before them walked twins, the male blue-haired and docile, his sister orange-haired and fiery. They were of average build, though both were beautiful, if they had a few too many piercings. Right behind them walked a tall green-haired boys, eyes a mismatched blue and brown, and looking as if he were attempting to scowl and grin at the same time, leaving for a very confused viewer. The young boy who walked beside the other was nearly as tall as the green-haired boy, of the same slim but healthy build, but wore a ridiculous grin across his childish features. His brown hair was partially hidden by a striped purple and black beanie, his reddish-brown eyes nearly hidden by the hat, but still shining through.

Kazu gently tugged on Josh's sleeve, indicating he had noticed the eyes that seemed to watch him from all around the halls. Josh had no doubt Kazu had noticed earlier, but did not comment on his friend belated acknowledgement of it.

"Come on, let's get outside already," Josh hissed, knowing Rain and Jain would hear him as plainly as if he had shouted it. They barely nodded, quickening their pace until the group was flying through the halls in search of a way out of the suddenly confining space. And suddenly they were caressed by a bright, cold sun as they calmly walked to their normal space.

They were interrupted, however, by a loud, "Oi!"

All eyes turned to Hebi, who stood at the head of his little group, which had someone gained quite a few followers in the few days school had been out. Kazu tightened his grip on Josh, who glanced back at his friend, confused.

"I think," Hebi hissed out, flicking a black strand of hair over his shoulder, "Your little friend Kazu over there owes us some blood."

"The only reason you would ask for blood," Jain said with a hand on her hip, "is if someone beat you up. And little Kazu over there is completely incapable of that! So go fuck your little wannabe Uchiha, Hebi!"

Victoria visibly fumed at the jab, looking ready to claw the other girl's eyes out. Maru gently held her back, watching Chiaki for a reaction. When the boy showed no sign of defending his cousin, Maru knew they were in deep water.

"Oh? We have proof right here!" A boy, freshman, was pushed to the front of the group, his blond hair hanging in his eyes. He whimpered slightly when a video camera was yanked mercilessly out of his hands. "Little Minato here got it all on tape for us. So we'd like some blood now."

The others made as if to protect the youngest of them, moving in a protective circle around him. When Kazu pushed past them, letting go of Josh in the process, all were left without the words to describe their fear and astonishment.

"You want my blood?" Kazu murmured, lifting his hands up in a fighting position. "How about I give you some of your own, instead? I'm sure Jashin-sama would love some sacrificial blood."

Hebi growled and threw a punch, only to watch Kazu duck down and reach up to grab the outstretched arm. He stood in a flash; twisting Hebi's arm and watching the taller boy's body follow the motion, flying in an arch over his arm. With a thud, the boy landed roughly on his back, whimpering as Kazu didn't let go of his arm, but instead twisted it around his back.

"You bastard!" Kazu danced back a few paces as Maru rushed him, tackling the hooded boy to the ground. Kazu growled and lifted a knee into Maru's stomach, making the boy roll off him in pain. Kazu quickly incapacitated Maru with a blow to his lower back, the boy howling in pain as Kazu stood tall, looking a giant as the others took in the fully-capable of defending himself boy.

"Holy…" Josh muttered with wide eyes. He watched the rest of the group scatter, scared shitless of the mysterious boy. Kazu turned around, quickly fleeing to Josh's open arms, burying his hooded face in Josh's chest, Josh's arms curling around Kazu's small body.

"I did not know he could do that, ja…" Aiden muttered, one of his green eyes twitching in disbelief. "I kind of feel bad for Hebi." All eyes turned to watch Hebi and Maru limp off. "But not really."

"U-um…" Kazu looked out from his hiding spot when he heard the small voice. "T-thank you, for saving me, I mean…" The young Minato smiled slightly, shrugging his shoulders. "I saw you beat up Hebi last weekend, how you were defending yourself! I thought… you looked really cool." Without a nod, Minato turned and walked off to the school, smiling to himself.

"Wait… last weekend?" Josh muttered, gently pushing Kazu away from him. "Was this when I brought you to meet Mina? Why the hell didn't you tell me? I would have kicked Hebi's ass!"

Kazu pushed against Josh's arms, resting against his chest again. All eyes were on the two, confusion and apprehension flowing through the air. Josh sighed and led Kazu to their normal spot against the tree, sitting in the grass to have the others join them moments later.

"I… probably should have told you guys this before…" Kazu muttered as he moved only slightly away from Josh and began wringing his hands in his lap. "Hebi found me when I was going to get groceries, starting calling me a freak," when he felt Josh tense, Kazu quickly continued, "but I'm used to that! Then… he said some stuff about you, Josh, and I went off on him. I didn't tell you because it didn't really mean anything to me."

Josh curled his arms around Kazu, pulling him towards him. He felt Kazu give off a heavy sigh, and Josh knew this was too much stress on the younger male. He pulled a sandwich from his bag and placed it in Kazu's outstretched hands, the boy smiling slightly as he pulled the plastic wrapping from the delicious food.

"So… you actually kicked his ass on Saturday?" Jain muttered, glancing at her brother before looking back at Kazu, who happened to be stuffing a ham sandwich down his throat. He glanced up and nodded slightly. "And here we were thinking you were weakling…"

Kazu swallowed quickly, wiping his mouth with his baggy sleeve. "My dad put me in martial arts since I was little, I only stopped going when dad went to jail and I was forced to move down here to southern California." He knew all eyes were on him at that point. "It's the reason I've been to so many schools," he said with a shrug. "Now can I finish my sandwich?"

Josh chuckled; gently placing a hand on Kazu's hooded head. He nodded to Mel, who grinned. "Alright! So, my dad is holding a little get together! All your parents are invited, guys, and so are you! Apparently its dad's equivalent to a ten year reunion." At Josh's nod towards Kazu, the blue-tinted boy continued. "Our parents all grew up together, they were best friends."

Kazu nodded slightly, still chowing down on his sandwich. "And of course you're invited as well, Kazu. Hey! Maybe they'll let your dad out long enough to come as well!" Chiaki elbowed Mel in the side, glaring slightly at his boyfriend.

"My dad's in for another few years," Kazu muttered. "I don't think he'll be coming…"

"Ah… well, the party is over Christmas, in a few weeks, so we'll hope for a Christmas miracle!" Mel laughed, grinning happily. Josh and Chiaki glared at him, Josh with a raised brow. Kazu chuckled slightly, Mel's joyous attitude contagious, though he held Josh a little tighter.

"We can always hope," Kazu whispered a small smile on his pink lips.


	7. Chapter 6

Pairings: Implied KakuHida, Josh/Kazu, Mel/Chiaki, others still being considered  
Story: Hidan and the gang have grown up, their own kids in high school now. But whats this? Hidan is in jail on a false charge, leaving his young son to be put through the torture of the foster care system. He's been put with an abusive foster father, who only cares about the money he gets for keeping the young boy. But now Kazu is in Akatsuki High, the school his own father went to. And all his father's old friends send their kids to. Things are about to get interesting for young Kazu...  
Disclaimer: Fathers (c) Kishimoto  
Kids and Extras (c) Me

* * *

Tomorrow was Friday. Parent-teacher conferences. Kazu shivered as he walked home, the notice for parents held tightly in his right hand. His foster father had to go… there was no one else, except maybe Temari and he doubted they would see her as a true guardian. No, Mr. Hughes was the only one who could go. Kazu just prayed to Jashin that he wouldn't be drunk when he went.

Kazu's foster father found whatever reason he could to drink, he'd lost a job, he'd gained a job, he'd gotten a girlfriend, he'd gotten in a fight, he'd bought a new jacket… Kazu felt his stomach grumble as he thought about his foster father. He looked down at his stomach, remembering not having been able to eat all of the lunch Josh had brought him. He knew the reason for it, as well, after missing so many meals, eating so little… his stomach had shrunken.

Now whenever he got the chance to eat, he couldn't get enough food. At least he had been able to convince his foster father to get him lunch and dinner while he had been sick. Which was three days so far.

And he knew he wasn't really sick, but he couldn't very well go to school with a bruise stretching half his body. People would ask questions, Josh would demand to know how he had gotten so hurt… and he couldn't give the group the "I ran into a door" excuse again. He had already used that for his split lip, immobile arm, and the red ark that had stretched across his neck.

He couldn't tell anyone what he suffered through. He couldn't be moved even further from his father, not again.

But when the knock came on his door at exactly 3:45pm, Kazu panicked. He didn't have his hoodie on, nothing with which to cover his face, and he knew his foster father would answer and scare whoever it was away, or… Kazu darted into his room, shutting the door and scrambling for a blanket or his hoodie…

"Kazu! One of your little friends is here!" Kazu flinched when he heard his guardian call him, knowing that if it was one of his friends, his foster father would send them to his room. He was terrified they would come in to see him like this…

"Yes!" Kazu hissed as he found a hoodie, pulling it over his head as the door to his room opened.

"Kazu?" he knew that voice, oh did he know that voice. Kazu tugged the hood over his head, back to Josh, making sure the hood covered his eyes before he turned and ran to give Josh a hug. "God, I was worried about you…" Josh whispered, holding Kazu close to him.

"…close the door…" Kazu muttered. He didn't want his homo-phobic foster father to see anything that might set him off, though the two had a purely platonic relationship.

"Kay," Josh muttered, turning to pull the door shut. "Hey, where have you been? You never miss school… And you didn't text or call. You didn't even text Aiden or Jain," the tall boy muttered, stating the two people Kazu had only recently become close to. "Do you know how worried I've been?"

Kazu didn't say a word, only gently nuzzling Josh's chest. The smaller boy gently led Josh backwards, making him sit on the edge of Kazu's barely-there bed. Kazu was surprised his foster father had even seen it necessary to give him a bed. Josh sighed, unhooking his arms from around Kazu's body, reaching up a hand to gently stoke the left side of Kazu's face. When the boy didn't flinch away, Josh leaned down to rest his forehead against Kazu's hidden one.

"What did that bastard do to you this time?" Josh whispered, closing his eyes to hide the pain at not being able to help his best friend. He had guessed Kazu's foster father had been hurting him a month ago when Kazu had come to school with an immobile left arm. "I know you won't tell me, and I'm not supposed to ask, but… Damn it, Kazu, you don't have to put up with this!"

"…you stopped calling me San," Kazu murmured, smiling and leaning into the hand that still resided on his cheek.

"Don't change the subject, Kazu!" Josh hissed, letting his hand fall from Kazu's cheek. "I want to help you, Kazu! Can't you just… go to your guardian or something? I just… I can't see you getting hurt anymore… You don't deserve this, Kazu!"

Kazu shivered at Josh's words, wanting to kiss Josh and tell him everything, ask him to take him from this place forever, tell him how he felt… But he couldn't.

"I can't, Josh," Kazu whispered. "I hate the bastard, you have no idea. He gets drunk, forgets to fucking feed me, beats me, but… if I go into the foster care system again, no matter what I say, they'll take me even further from my father. I just… my dad is everything to me, I only have to deal with this for another two years… I'll be eighteen my first year of college, in almost two years…" Kazu slowly stood up. "I hate my foster father, but I'm not leaving until I'm an adult. Besides… my dad will be able to get out on good behavior in…" Kazu glanced at the calendar. "Two weeks."

Josh stared at Kazu, frowning slightly as he watched his friend smile. "You love your dad that much?" he whispered.

"He's all I've got… well, kinda…" Kazu lay down on the small bed, laying his head in Josh's lap. "I have you and the rest of the group now… I don't want to leave you guys… you're the only friends I've had in the past three years."

Josh sighed, leaning down to encompass Kazu in a hug. "You could always come live with me and my dad… Besides, when he meets your foster dad tomorrow, my dad will probably drag you out of this house," Josh chuckled. "…hey, you want to come over to my house tonight? The rest of the guys are coming over as well, and I'm sure they'll want to know you're not dead."

Kazu smiled slightly. "Yeah, sure… Sounds like fun."

* * *

A/N: Alright, so I did not make up the shrinking stomach thing. I only know this because, well... my stomach shrunk. You see, this is why people who are starving can't eat huge amounts of food like they would like to, they'll throw it all up. Glad I could give you a little knowledge about that...

So! I'm sorry about this kinda boring chapter... BUT! I promise something will happen next chapter! Things will be revealed and all... so I'm sorry about that really short update. It's kinda full of Kazu and Josh fluff, though, so I hope that makes up for it. And Kazu's true feelings were revealed... So... yeah... I'ma go write another story now...


	8. Note  Please Read

Okay! So, I know you guys are probably wanting an update, huh? Well… I don't have one. Sorry! I've got so much drama that decided to happen right when I got back to school and my left arm still seems to be acting funny… Okay, so I'm not just here to make excuses! There are three things, first off!

One:

To yaoi fan sevinteen – I am so so sorry! If you want me to change Hidan's foster dad's name, I so will! It was a lost minute addition and I couldn't think of any other name! Just say the word and his name will be changed.

* * *

Two:

To MrDwaejiTokki – I am blushing so hard still, your fan art is fucking amazing! I can honestly say no one's every liked my stories enough to draw them out! Gah, still blushing! For all you who diligently read this story (and I love those of you who do), go check this out!

http:/finallyforevervii. deviantart. com/art/Lover-Boys-191616469?q=&qo=

* * *

And Three:

You may be a bit confused on the plot, huh? Well… I have a solution! Haha! My Spanish teacher is making us use this new program, Prezi, and she wanted us to make a mock presentation. So I thought I'd do a little something for you, the readers! A little delve into the characters minds and some random facts about them. If you're confused on relationships, go here and it will tell you everything! So, yeah, this is my little present for you all since I can't get a story up today…

http:/prezi. com/qrbveet4eigq/story-line/

* * *

And so far I've gotten one request for another pairing. Really, guys? If you want to see different characters together, all you have to do it ask! Post up a review, or pm me even! I'd love to chat and swap ideas for where this story is going, it's always fun to see what the readers think.

Now I am off to bed before another day of school and drama!


	9. Chapter 7

Pairings: Implied KakuHida, Josh/Kazu, Mel/Chiaki, implied Kisa/Ita others still being considered  
Story: Hidan and the gang have grown up, their own kids in high school now. But whats this? Hidan is in jail on a false charge, leaving his young son to be put through the torture of the foster care system. He's been put with an abusive foster father, who only cares about the money he gets for keeping the young boy. But now Kazu is in Akatsuki High, the school his own father went to. And all his father's old friends send their kids to. Things are about to get interesting for young Kazu...  
Disclaimer: Fathers (c) Kishimoto  
Kids and Extras (c) Me

* * *

Kazu held onto Josh tightly, shivering in the cold night air as the elder teen gently wrapped an arm around him. Tilting his head down, Kazu let Josh share body heat with him, the tall boy leading the way. Kazu was nervous. His foster father had screamed at Josh, faggot being the kindest thing that had passed his lips. Josh had hurriedly gotten his friend out of that house, taking the one punch that Kazu's father had thrown. A punch that had been meant for Kazu. A punch that left a growing purple welt across Josh's cheek. Kazu couldn't help the guilt that grew within his body, burying his face into Josh's shoulder, sighing contently. He knew how they looked, Josh's arm lazily hanging across his shoulders, him holding onto Josh like a lifeline. And it was nice to think that maybe, someday, onlookers wouldn't be wrong.

"I can't believe… I mean, I sort of guessed… but…" Josh sighed; reaching up to gently stroke Kazu's hooded head, making sure to be careful not to drag the hood from Kazu's head. Kazu would show him when he was ready. "You can always stay with me and my dad, you know…"

Kazu smiled slightly, reaching up to grasp Josh's hand, pulling it over his shoulder so he could hold onto it. "He would just get even madder… And no, I can't tell my social worker," he chuckled when he heard Josh take a breath to say something. "I've already been moved far enough from my dad, I don't want to think of moving any further away."

Josh sighed as they stopped before a tall, wrought iron gate, ivy winding around the curls of the metal. Kazu attempted to look beyond, but all his hooded eyes could distinguish was long, gravel driveway. "Just… you can come here every day if you need to, come get an actual meal, or just hang out…"

"Anything to get me away from him, huh?" Kazu chuckled quietly. "Come on; are we going to go in or what? Isn't everybody waiting for us?" Josh nodded sadly, pressing a red button next to the gate, not covered by the ivy. They waited for a moment before the gate began to creak open slowly. Josh tightened his hold on Kazu as the two strode forward, their shoes crackling against the gravel, pushing it out of the way.

"Mel said the only reason it isn't at his house this time is because his little sister came down with a cold. His mom stayed there to take care of her. Everyone else is here, though, so don't… don't be intimidated," Josh finished in a whisper, his eyes locked on the hand that held his so lovingly, so tightly. "I worry about you, Kazu…"

"I know you do, Josh," Kazu murmured.

They walked for a few moments more before the mansion came into sight. Josh heard the quiet gasp that came from Kazu, and reached his unused hand over to clasp Kazu's freezing cold hand. He knew the boy was probably terrified to enter such a huge house, the house Josh had grown up in, but huge none-the-less. Though, honestly, it had been his mother's idea. His father hated spending money.

"Don't worry, dad thinks the house is a bit much as well," Kazu glanced up at the chuckle, smiling slightly when they came to stand before the door. "Hey… you gotta let go of my hang if I'm gunna open the door."

Kazu blushed, though with the dark and the hood, it went unnoticed. Reluctantly, he left Josh's hand fall from his shoulder. Josh smiled, opening the door and pushing it open, moving aside to let Kazu through. The young boy slowly walked through, tugging at his hood as his did so. Josh gently placed a hand at the small of Kazu's back, guiding him through the hallways of the house, and into a large dining room.

"Eee! San!" Kazu was jolted as arms wrapped themselves around him, Aiden's blond hair getting in his face. "I didn't think Josh would actually get you to come!"

"Aiden!" Junior gasped, prying Aiden's arms from around the now-frozen Kazu. "Let go of San! You know he doesn't like to be touched by anyone!" With a gasp, Aiden let the boy free, Kazu immediately fleeing to the warmth of Josh's arms.

"San, I'm so sorry, ja!" Aiden whimpered, hand covering his quivering lips. "I didn't mean to!"

Josh glanced behind the converging group of teens to his father beyond, groomed brown eyebrow rising slightly when he saw the boy cowering in his sons arms. "Hey, Kazu, you know Aiden didn't mean to, he's just a little… exuberant. And you're only stroking Jain's fantasies."

Kazu chuckled slightly, moving so he was facing the crowd of teens. "Its okay, Aiden, you just… caught me off guard," he murmured, making sure he didn't leave the warmth of Josh's arms. "Just warn me next time."

"Okay… well… I'm going to hug you now, ja!" Aiden squealed, launching forward to hug Kazu while the boy was still encased in Josh's arms.

"Group hug!" Jain shouted, running forward to hug the three. Soon, the entire group of teens was struggling not to fall down from the pressure of hugging each other. "Yay! I'm covered by boys!" Jain giggled.

"One of whom is your brother…" Rain muttered from the other side of the hug.

"Oh, now you just made it awkward," Jain growled, attempting to get at her brother. "You've ruined my fantasies! I'm going to have nightmares instead of sexy dreams!"

"I did not need to know that…" All the teens turned to see the adults watching them with confused and laughing eyes. A tall carrot-headed man stood massaging his temple.

The teens quickly separated themselves, Jain giggling and blushing as her brother patted her orange hair. "San, let us introduce our parents," Rain said, monotone still intact. "This is our dad, Pein." The man from before bowed his head slightly in acknowledgement, smiling as he glanced between Kazu and Kakuzu.

"It seems the newest addition has a thing more masks as well, Kakuzu!" The loud laugh made Kazu wince slightly, only to smile at the tall blue figure. "I'm Mel's dad, Kisame! It's nice to meet you, Kazu." The teen nodded, attempting not to laugh at the man's infectious good nature.

"Kisame, be nice. He's nervous," Kazu raised an unseen brow when Chiaki's double stepped up. "I'm Itachi, Chiaki's father and chief of police. Ignore this big oaf; he's always been like this." Kazu nodded, watching as Itachi laid a gentle hand on Kisame's arm, the taller man grinning.

"My dad's over there…" Junior muttered, tilting his head to indicate a short, stoic red-head. "His name's Sasori, he's kind of the owner of Scorpion Inc… He doesn't talk much…"

"Which is very annoying, un!" Kazu's eyes widened when he laid his eyes on an even more girlish and outgoing blond male. "You used to talk all the time, Sasori, and now! Ugh! Well, my name's Deidara, un," the blue-eyed blond said with a smile, turning to do a little bow before the group. "I'm little Aiden's father! He's my little boy, un!"

"Dad!" Aiden whined, blushing brightly.

"Sempai, you should stop doing that to him," a tall brunette said with a giggle. "I'm Tobi, Lee's father. This is Zetsu, Zayn's dad," the brunette nodded to the tall, dual-colored male behind him. "He doesn't talk much either."

"And, uh…" Kazu glanced back at Josh, whose arms were still around him. The hooded boy gently looped an arm around his friends, leaning his head back against Josh's chest. "This is my dad, Kakuzu."

"So he's the one who looks like he wants to kill me?" Kazu whispered.

Josh laughed, hiding his smile against Kazu's shoulder. "No, he always looks like that."

"Got it."

"I hope you two aren't saying anything bad about me," Kazu looked up to see a very intimidating figure before me. About the same height as Josh, Kakuzu wore his brown hair down at his shoulders, a black mask covering the lower half of his face. His dual colored were red where the white should be, just like Josh, but a poison green took over his iris, unlike Josh's near-white green. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kazu."

"Wow, Kakuzu, you're usually only this nice to Hidan, yeah!"

All eyes turned to Deidara, who was holding a hand over his mouth. "Oops…" the blond muttered when Kakuzu turned and started towards him.

"I told you never to mention his name in this house _ever_ again. He left me, the group, for some nitwit woman who was a fling!" Kakuzu growled.

"Hey, don't talk about my mum like that!"

And all eyes were on Kazu. Kakuzu looked taken aback as Kazu struggled from Josh's arms, striding forward to stand before Kakuzu, standing tall and defiant. "My dad did not leave for some fling, he loved my mother! And she cared enough to name me after you!"

"Whoa, whoa, your father is Hidan San?" Kakuzu asked, his voice questioning and his eyes pleading to the young boy to be wrong.

"You don't believe me?" Kazu murmured quietly. He sighed. "You know, I was really hoping not to have to do this…" And he drew back his hood.

* * *

A/N: Wow, is Kakuzu bitter or what? XD I know, I'm a horrible person. You'll have to keep reading to find out what Kazu really looks like! And yeah, he looks like his dad, which is why he's drawing back his hood. Don't mess with his mama! Bad things happen! So yeah, I'm a mean, mean person who likes to torture her loyal readers and fans with cliff hangers.

But that's apparently why you guys love me. And be prepared for sexual tension! Ahahahahahahahahaha!


	10. Too Damned Tired

Too tired, too stressed, close to having a mental break-down… I might be able to get a chapter up if you're lucky, but please stop asking me when this story will be updated. I will get around to it when I have the damn time. I have school and homework and I have SAT and ACT prep work to do and I have to figure out college shit, not to mention the fact that my "friends" seem to think now is a great time to fucking dump all the drama shit on me.

I'm sorry, I'm just… I need some time to think, and I really will get to my stories soon. I need a holiday or something along those lines… Maybe I'll run away…

Oh, and thank you for putting up with me. I know I can have a random update schedule, and I need to answer the messages in my inbox, but not right now. Right now I have to pull an all-nighter to get all my homework done. Bye!

P.S. If you're looking to read any of my works to pass the time, go to my homepage listed on my profile. My deviantart account has more writing than this shitty thing does, though most of it is either old or morbid. But it's the best I can do right now.


	11. Chapter 8

Pairings: Implied KakuHida, Josh/Kazu, Mel/Chiaki, implied Kisa/Ita others still being considered  
Story: Hidan and the gang have grown up, their own kids in high school now. But whats this? Hidan is in jail on a false charge, leaving his young son to be put through the torture of the foster care system. He's been put with an abusive foster father, who only cares about the money he gets for keeping the young boy. But now Kazu is in Akatsuki High, the school his own father went to. And all his father's old friends send their kids to. Things are about to get interesting for young Kazu...  
Disclaimer: Fathers (c) Kishimoto  
Kids and Extras (c) Me

* * *

"My mum wasn't just a "fling" for my dad, they loved each other. They got married because they loved each other; they had _me_ because they loved each other. She died in child birth, and now every time my dad talks about her, he nearly cries!" Josh watched his father seem to cover before the small teen before him, the 16-year-olds voice dripping with tangible venom.

But Josh wasn't really paying attention… he was watching Kazu, sure, but he was watching the way Kazu's silver hair swayed and bounced with every slight motion of Kazu's slim body. His hair was beautiful, it looked so soft and smooth and it shined like the moon… Why would Kazu hide something so beautiful?

Josh glanced up at his father, watching his eyes narrow slightly, and Josh knew at that moment… Kazu was going to get it.

"Look, you little _brat_, you father left his entire life behind because of some woman who he barely knew! Two months, he had been with her two months! When he left his best friend, his parents, and his home behind and moved to another state. He didn't even bother to say goodbye…" Kakuzu sighed, reaching up to gently massage his temple, feeling his nose twitch as tears threatened to become a reality at the memory.

"…my father lives in North California…" Kazu murmured. "And the only reason he hasn't moved back down here is because _my_ life was up there. He's in jail now, while I'm stuck down here away from him and the life I knew and you are a _dick_ if you think my father didn't fucking miss you! Hell, my mother made sure I was named after you! My name is Kazu San, my father is in jail on a false charge, my mother is dead, and so don't you dare criticize him! You know, if you say you care as much as you do, you could have fucking called him, ya bastard."

Josh slowly walked up and gently pulled Kazu away, reaching up to put the hood back on Kazu's head before his friends could see anything. Josh turned to glare at his father, leading Kazu and his friends on a journey through the rest of the house. When he felt Kazu's shoulders begin to shake, he stopped, wrapping his arms around the boy.

"Don't listen to him, Kazu, ja," Aiden muttered, gently rubbing Kazu's arm. "Kakuzu doesn't know what he's talking about!"

"He's such a dick… Sorry, Josh, but I'm gunna go beat up your dad now!" Jain was held back by her brother, who rolled his eyes as he watched his sister struggle to get loose.

"No matter how much I agree with you for once, Jain, Josh's dad would turn you in a stain on the wall," Rain murmured as Zayn helped keep the girl away from the stairs. "He's a bitter old man, but that doesn't mean he can't hurt you."

"Tch," Jain turned away, pacing in the large hallway. "It was completely uncalled for!"

"Kakuzu is a meanie…" Lee muttered tugging on Zayn's t-shit. "We should get back at him!"

"…wow… Never thought I'd hear you pissed off, Lee," Zayn gently patted Lee's head, not even trying to calm his fellow junior. "Honestly, I'd like to hurt him, too…"

"We should probably think it through before we get back at him, though…" Junior glanced at Aiden, who in turn nodded slightly.

"I know a thing or two about getting away with it…" All eyes turned to a smirking Chiaki. "Hey, I get to rebel and make Kakuzu hurt for hurting Kazu. It's a win-win."

Mel rolled his eyes. "Like we'll ever actually do it, though…" he muttered, kissing Chiaki's cheek gently. "I do think we should teach him a thing or two. I mean, he was so rude!"

Josh smiled slightly when he felt Kazu shake against him, at least before the boy turned and buried his face in Josh's chest. Josh sighed, frowning as he picked up the young boy bridal style. The other went silent as they once again began following Josh, the teen leading them to a large room outfitted with a few beds, sleeping bags, and an attached bathroom. Josh had set it up for the teens to sleep over that night.

"Kazu?" Aiden whispered, walking next to Josh. He gently reached out, only to stop when his eyes met Josh's. He quivered slightly as Josh walked into the bathroom, reaching out for Junior instead. "I… I was just…"

"I know, Aiden," Junior murmured, taking Aiden's hand. "I think Josh is just… well, he's pissed."

"I've never seen Josh pissed before," Jain glanced at her brother, eyes worried. "Especially at his dad. I mean… I've seen him get pissed at Mina, but never…" She sighed, shaking her head. "This is bad… really, really bad."

"What's bad?" Lee asked quietly, turning towards a frowning Jain. She sighed once again, shaking her head.

"He's really going to hurt Kazu… he won't mean to, and he probably won't realize it, but he's going to hurt him."

"Another one of your "girl intuitions"?" Rain muttered, rolling his eyes.

Jain turned to glare at her brother. "For once, it's only because I seem to be the least-oblivious of you all. Kazu is obviously in love with Josh, I don't think I need to tell you why. Josh… doesn't know. But he feels _something_ for Kazu, or else he wouldn't be so pissed off at his father for hurting the kid. Kazu will pick up on that, he'll confess to Josh…"

"Oh, poor Kazu, ja…" Aiden whispered, leaning against Junior as he covered his mouth in shock. "He doesn't deserve that…"

Jain nodded slightly. "And neither have a clue…"

* * *

"Josh-"

The sound of a slap echoed through the large bathroom. Josh had set Kazu down on the sink counter, making sure the younger was comfortable before letting him go. The slap had been… heat of the moment, something Josh hadn't even thought about, something he had just… done. And he instantly regretted it.

He leaned forward, pulling Kazu flush against him. He held in a sob himself when he felt Kazu melt against him, sobs ripping from the boys abused throat. "Kazu… Kazu, Kazu, Kazu," Josh chanted as he rocked them back and forth.

"I wanna go home!" Kazu sobbed. "I want my dad! Why me? Why me?"

Josh sighed, reaching over to get a small hand-towel. He gently detached Kazu from himself, bringing the towel forward to wipe at Kazu's tear-streaked cheeks. "Hey… Look at me," Josh muttered. When Kazu tilted his head up, still trying to hold his tears back. "I'm going to take you hood off. I promise I won't do it if you don't-"

But Kazu had beaten him to it. The pale boy reached up and pulled his hood down, revealing the clearest blue he had ever seen. Josh brought the towel up, wiping the tears under Kazu's one clear, silvery-blue eye. It was a clearer blue than the summer sky, and held more secrets than the deepest ocean. But his other eye… it was destroyed. It looked as if the skin was boiling, bubbling and moving over his right eye. The scar ended just under his eye, but receded into his hair-line, the silver hair absent from the scarred skin. His eye, though… it looked as if the lid had melted into the rest of the skin, leaving the eye stretched and squinting. The sightless blue color it had turned made it obvious the boy was now blind in that eye.

He smiled slightly, wiping the tears away. Leaning forward, Josh gently placed a kiss on Kazu's forward, kissing a line down to Kazu's scarred eye. As he tried to pull away, Kazu wound his arms around Josh's neck and buried his face in the tall boys shoulder.

"…you're the only one I trust with this," Kazu muttered. "But you didn't need to scare Aiden so damned badly. He was just worried."

"So was I! I still am!" Josh whined, pouting at being reprimanded for trying to be a good friend. He felt Kazu chuckle against him. "I want you to be safe; I want to keep you in a padded room where no one and nothing can hurt you! I just… I don't…"

"I get it, Josh, I do," the boy murmured, reaching up to run his slim, pale fingers through Josh's brunette hair. "It's your flaw. You care too much."

"No, it's that I care too much about you. I care so much it hurts, and when I saw what that bastard," Josh spit the word out, venom dripping from invisible fangs like a rattler. "Was going to do when I took you out of that house… I wanted to rip his arm off! I wanted to… I think I actually wanted to kill him…"

Josh sighed, placing his hands on either side of Kazu's legs as he leaned forward. Kazu smiled slightly, tilting his head up to place his cheek on the side of Josh's head. Josh, in turn, leaned forward to rest his forward on Kazu's collar-bone.

"You are an idiot, Josh," Kazu smiled through his words. "But I'm sure you've already realized that… we should go back out there… I'm sure we've been in here long enough…"

"…I don't really want to move." Kazu smiled wider at Josh's words, knowing exactly how the elder teen felt.

"Well, we could always take a bath. I kind of need one…" Josh chuckled. "Or I could bath and you could shower. You kind of smell like me…" Kazu giggled, feeling Josh laugh against him.

"Okay, okay, you can take a bath. I'll go find some clothes that'll fit you." As Josh pushed off the counter, he looked into Kazu's one good eye. "Do you think… you're okay with showing the others? I know they'll be fine with it, but…"

"If you think they'll be fine, that's good enough for me. Just… you know, I still need a long-sleeved shirt," Kazu glanced down at his right arm, the arm he knew a long bruise stretched along. "I can show them the scar, but the bruises… I think that's just for you, right now."

Josh smiled, leaning forward to place a kiss to Kazu's forehead. "I think that's something I can live with. As long as you're happy, it's fine. I'll go find clothes, you get that bath. And… I'll make sure the others know you're fine. Jain is probably having fantasies about us right now, need to go set her straight… Kinda."

Kazu chuckled. "Got it." The two boys separated the younger walking to the bath and shedding his dark hoodie along the way. Josh, in respect, did not turn to look. He may have been trusted with the knowledge of the bruises, but if he saw them… he might just kill Kazu's foster-father the next time he saw him.

Josh opened the door just enough to get out, closing it quickly behind him. He glanced up at his loitering friends, smiling at them as they looked on nervously.

"He's taking a bath, but other than that, he's fine. And… I know why he wears the hood," at that, he was swarmed by questions, like little stinging bees that decided he was attacking their hive. "Guys! Shut up!" he finally shouted.

"Did you smex him up nice and good?"

All eyes turned to Jain, who was giggling and blushing like a mad-man. "No. And I have a girlfriend."

"You should give you and him a chance! Two sexy guys together would be every fangirls wet dream!" Jain whined. "Like Mel and Chiaki! Only Kazu's scar makes it smexier!"

Josh turned to her sharply, glaring full-force at the orange-headed twin. "How do you know about his scar?" he hissed, taking a step towards Jain.

"It's sort of obvious…" Jain muttered, looking down not in fear but in shame, almost. "Like you're dad. He doesn't want people to see his face because he's afraid they'll call him a monster and run away. I just… I don't know anything about it, just that… I'll shut up now."

"That would be wise."

Aiden sighed, walking up and slapping Josh upside the head. "If he's taking a bath, go get him new clothes, ja. We forgive you for being an over-protective asshole, as I'm sure Kazu already told you. We won't react badly, but Jain might have a heart-attack if he walks out of there with no clothes on, ja."

Josh smiled slightly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, I'll, uh… get on that."

* * *

A/N:

Oh, will you look at that! I whole chapter up! And with Kazu's scar revealed! And more sexual tension! Ahahahahaha! ...Sorry, I'm sleep-deprived... Alright, so the next chapter will be pretty much from the parents perspective. I miss writing about Kuzu! And more about Kazu's mom is revealed. I happen to like her, but you guys probably wouldn't... she's so pretty and delicate! A lot like Kazu would normally be, actually... without the swear-words... Ah, well! Now time to get back to homework!


	12. Chapter 9

Pairings: Implied KakuHida, Josh/Kazu, Mel/Chiaki, implied Kisa/Ita others still being considered  
Story: Hidan and the gang have grown up, their own kids in high school now. But whats this? Hidan is in jail on a false charge, leaving his young son to be put through the torture of the foster care system. He's been put with an abusive foster father, who only cares about the money he gets for keeping the young boy. But now Kazu is in Akatsuki High, the school his own father went to. And all his father's old friends send their kids to. Things are about to get interesting for young Kazu...  
Disclaimer: Fathers (c) Kishimoto  
Kids and Extras (c) Me

* * *

_Twenty-Five Years Ago_

"I do love you, you know."

The young male nodded, stroking a tanned hand through silver locks, leaning down to press a kiss to the other mans forehead. "Then why are you leaving?" he whispered, making sure his left arm was secure around his lover's waist while his left hand stayed secure in his hair.

"Because I can't just… stay here the rest of my life. We're going to college, and… I'm not going to be stuck here."

"Hidan…" the brunette whispered, pulling the man closer to him. "Please… I can't do this without you…" And he couldn't. He couldn't go through every day without needing to touch, feel, see the other man, the man whose taste he had become addicted to. "I love you."

"And you have no idea how much I love hearing that, Kakuzu," Hidan murmured, a smile alighting his lips as he placed his cheek against Kakuzu's collarbone. "But I already made a deal with Hannah…"

Kakuzu chuckled slightly, turning to see the petite blond woman standing by the green care that had been Hidan's fathers. "It feels like you're leaving me for her," he observed, placing his unclothed lips against Hidan's forehead, only this time leaving them there. He didn't want his lover to leave, not when there was now going to be nearly an entire state apart. "I won't be able to walk over to your house anymore…"

"Hm…" Hidan hummed. "I don't think I could ever leave you, Kakuzu. You're a fucking dream come true." Looking up, his red-wine eyes caught the demon eyes of his lover. And he smiled. "I'll only be a phone-call. And I'll come visit every chance I get. I promise."

With that, the young male pulled away, his eyebrows tilting up in a sad smile. "I love you, Hidan."

"I love you, too, Kakuzu," Hidan murmured. "Kisame, take care of this big oaf, will you?" Hidan called as he walked backwards towards his new blue-eyed roommate. The blue-skinned male gave a wide grin and a thumbs up, watching Hidan leave with tinted-yellow eyes. A young raven-haired male smiled, waving slightly to the leaving male while leaning back on Kisame.

"Bye, fuckers!"

* * *

_Twenty-four Years Ago_

"Hidan, please, don't do this! You said you wouldn't, couldn't leave me!" His voice was raw from the almost-tears that welled in his eyes. And if only Hidan could see the pure distraught look that was painted across Kakuzu's face, he might have lost his nerve. But he was doing this over the phone. Because he knew if he saw the man he loved, he'd lose his nerve.

"Kakuzu, we never see each other anymore… We barely even talk! And… there's someone else…"

Kakuzu's voice caught in his throat, only a sob escaping his boundaries. The tears began pouring past his barriers, everything beginning to line up. "You know, out of everyone I've met, you were the only one I never expected to _cheat_. I mean, I expected myself to cheat before you. Goodbye, Hidan." With that he hung up the phone, slipping down the wall of his dorm room, letting the phone fall to the ground, its cord stretching.

And he let the sobs over-take him, barely holding in the screams that threatened to rip from him as he held tightly to his body. The stitches parting his cheeks stretched painfully as he grimaced in pain and he tried to hold in the sobs.

"Kakuzu?" The panicked cry came through his door. Kakuzu didn't bother answering, letting Zetsu and Kisame burst through the door to see him a wreck. "Dude, you alright?" Kisame was the most panicked, leaning forward to actually hold Kakuzu as he sobbed.

Kakuzu actually managed to smile through the tears, laughing as he continued to sob. "Hidan… and Hannah… he's gone… cheated…" he managed to get out before beginning to cry once again, words taken away from him.

Kisame glanced at Zetsu, who knelt rubbing Kakuzu's back. "Hidan? Cheating? Shit…" the freakishly tall man muttered. "This is just…"

"Wrong." Zetsu supplied, glancing down at Kakuzu. "Just wrong."

* * *

_Fifteen Years Ago_

"Daddy!" Kakuzu smiled, actually smiled, as he watched his son and young wife play in their backyard. He did not love her, hadn't loved for years, but… she had given him this beautiful baby boy he… well, he did lover his son.

"Hey, Josh," he said with a smile as his wife handed him the young boy. Josh giggled, wrapping his arms around his father. "Carrie, you still have to sign those papers." He glanced up at his not-for-too-much-longer-wife. She frowned slightly, rolling her eyes and looking away. "I already have custody of Josh, don't make this anymore difficult than it is, please."

"I just… I mean, Kuzu…" she whined, flipping her long brown hair over a shoulder, widening her big blue eyes. "Do we have to do this? It'll be so hard on little Joshy."

"Yes, we have to do this, Carrie. And don't call me Kuzu." With that he stood, holding his son to him and turning away. "Sign the papers, Carrie. You're not getting anything else out of this divorce." Kakuzu walked into his house quietly, bouncing Josh as the boy began to giggle and hold onto his father even tighter.

"Daddy!" the brunette boy laughed, poking his father's unmasked stitches. "Your stitches are pwetty!" he giggled, hugging his father's neck. It made Kakuzu smiled, how amazingly adorable his son was. He was so kind, without having to be told…

"One day, you are going to make a girl very happy, Josh," Kakuzu murmured with a happy smile.

* * *

_Six Years Ago_

"Hey, dad!" the young boy rushed into the house, grinning from year-to-ear. "Jack and I are gunna head over to Alex's house!" he called from his room. He quickly stripped himself of his uniform, pulling on instead a t-shit with the batman symbol and blue-jeans. "Don't wait up!"

"Kazu!" the young silver-haired boy stopped on his way back out the door, looking up at his father with bright blue eyes. "Make sure you take a jacket." The red-wine eyed man smiled fondly down at his son, holding out a white jacket he knew his son would forget. "And if you're going to stay the night, don't forget to call. And if you're not back by eight, I'll-"

"Call Alex's dad, I know! I'll be back by curfew, dad. I'm ten already, I know all this," Kazu whined. "Love you dad. See ya!" With that, the young boy was out the door, grinning all the while.

"Jashin… I worry about that boy," Hidan murmured with a sigh. He shook his head, closing the door his son had forgotten to. He walked back into the living room slowly, rubbing his arms in the cool house. He glanced at the picture he still had on the mantle piece, laughing blue eyes staring back t him. "Hannah… You made me leave Kakuzu, tricked me into marrying you, and still gave me the most beautiful baby boy on the face of the Earth. And dear Jashin, I miss you."

He chuckled as he walked over to his chair, picking up his Bible as he began to sit down. But… he suddenly thought better. Walking over to the phone, he dialed a number he had memorized years ago. He knew one day he would call it, he just didn't know when.

So, he called. And the phone rang. And rang. And rang yet again. Until finally…

"Hello, yeah."

"Deidara…" his voice cracked slightly when he heard his best friend's familiar voice.

"…Hidan? Is that you, un?"

"Y-yeah… I, um, I'm sorry I fell out of contact with all of you… It just sort of happened."

"Well, I figured you wouldn't want to talk to any of us after the whole… cheating… thing. So… how have you been, Hidan, yeah?" Deidara's voice was quiet, unsure. Hidan could understand.

"Good… I've got a ten-year-old at home. He's a little sweet-heart. Can be a fucking brat at times, but… Hannah passed away giving birth to him." Hidan watched the wall in front of him, worrying over what he was saying, what he was supposed to say.

"Oh… well, I'm sorry about that. I've got a little eleven-year-old, myself, un. He's got a thing for blowing things up…" A small laugh resounded over the quiet phone-line. The familiarity of the laugh made Hidan smile slightly.

"Just like his dad, of course. Um… how's…"

"Kakuzu?"

"…Yeah…"

"He's divorced. Rich. Got an eleven-year-old boy at home, un. Josh is a really sweet kid, a lot like Kakuzu used to be. He doesn't smile anymore. Doesn't date, yeah. Only takes off his mask at home. He's… changed. When you cheated, you broke him, Hidan. Hurt him, yeah. You should come back, you know."

"Yeah…" Hidan sighed quietly, running a hand through his slicked-back hair. "Yeah, I should. You know I'm not going to though, Dei. I have a life here now. Maybe when my kid goes off to college I'll move back… but not until then."

"Then you're only torturing yourself by calling me, Hidan, un. Go take care of your kid. You said it yourself, you have a life there, not here, yeah." With that, the line went dead. Hidan stood staring at the phone with conflicted eyes. Maybe he could take Kazu back there over the summer… to visit his parent's grave, to see his old friends. But even he knew he was just fooling himself. It was too painful to go back…

"I miss you, Kuzu, you fucker."

* * *

A/N: I know it's a short chapter, and I know you guys were expecting a chapter about Kazu and Josh again, but... I wanted you guys to have an understanding about their parents. About Kakuzu and Hidan's relationship and how it fell apart and everything.

Now, about Hannah. I imagine her this delicate, plain girl who has this thing for spring colors even in winter. She and Hidan had an affair because they got drunk. Clishe, I know, but it happened. Hannah got pregnant after that, which was when Hidan's fatherly instinct hit home. He broke up with Kakuzu, promising Hannah to be there for her. She had a miscarriage. After that, she and Hidan got a lot closer, and they eventually tied the knot. Kazu was a welcome surprise, and Hannah, realizing she was the reason Hidan lost his true-love, she named her son Kazu, out of respect for Kakuzu.

So, yeah. That's the whole story! Hope you guys aren't too mad at me for the late update, I'm working on the next chapter this very moment! (and I sort of have an idea for this one!)


	13. Chapter 10

**Warnings:** Yaoi in later chapters, some gore, unrequited love  
**Pairings:** Implied KakuHida, Josh/Kazu, Mel/Chiaki, implied KisaIta, others still being considered  
**Story:** Hidan and the gang have grown up, their own kids in high school now. But whats this? Hidan is in jail on a false charge, leaving his young son to be put through the torture of the foster care system. He's been put with an abusive foster father, who only cares about the money he gets for keeping the young boy. But now Kazu is in Akatsuki High, the school his own father went to. And all his father's old friends send their kids to. Things are about to get interesting for young Kazu...  
**Disclaimer:** Fathers (c) Kishimoto  
Kids and Extras (c) Me

* * *

This must have been what it was like to be in the embrace of your mother when a nightmare had woken you up, he assumed. He had nothing else to compare it to, so he assumed this safe feeling was reserved for mothers, the utterly protective barrier that came between him and all thoughts related to any issue that might have been deemed bad in his life. Curled in Josh's embrace, he had slept longer than he had in months, smiled more than he had in years, and cried less than in his life. Not a single tear was shed while Josh's arms lay curled around him, while Jain's back was pressed to his, while his hair mixed with Aiden's, while he was completely and utterly surrounded by friends.

He could call them that now, now that he had shown them the menace his face had been transformed into. Lee had cried for him, lamenting such lost beauty, Aiden had just smiled, Jain's cries mixing with Lee's. And Josh… Josh had stood by his side, smiling while Kazu revealed to their friends what had happened…

"My second foster-home, they were really nice. My foster sister was probably the coolest chick I've ever met, she was into dying her hair funky colors, piercings, and… really thought of me like a little brother. She was really protective of me. My foster mom, though… she was kind and giving and happily gave me a place in her family, even when her husband tried to go back on taking in a foster kid. She wanted me to stay, at least that's what my sister told me. And then one day… my foster mom lost it. She was cooking oil, and it had just come to a boil. My sister and I were playing cards at the table while she worked behind us. I… well… I got up and asked if I could have some milk. She lost it and threw hot oil on me, on my face. My sister… well, she's the reason I'm not dead or my face isn't completely messed up. She turned on the water and stuck my face under it, screaming for her dad and fending off her mom while she saved me. Most amazing girl I've ever met…"

His voice had faded out then, choked by memories and the like. He hated talking about the incident, hated reliving the fact that his sister had been sent to another state to live with relatives while he had been forced back into foster-care with bandages covering half his face. But he dealt with it, he really had. And now… now his true friends made it all the easier to go day-to-day with this deformation.

Josh whispered nonsense in his sleep, and Kazu made it a point to tell the boy he talked. It was the reason Kazu was awake now, having become a very light sleeper, Kazu had been woken by the whispers in his ear courtesy of Josh. The silver-headed boy leaned forward slightly, resting his head comfortably against Josh's collarbone. It was Kazu happy, the fact that Josh was so protective of him… and it let him fantasize for a little while, that they were… they were a couple.

And maybe one day they would be.

But today was not that day.

The adults had left the house already, gone off to the parent-teacher conference, where Kazu had no doubt his foster father would show up drunk. And maybe Kakuzu and the others would take Kazu away from him. Maybe he would be safe…

But more than likely, that was just a dream. A dream that he knew was foolish to even entertain.

"Josh…" Kazu murmured, touching the older boys shoulder. "You have to wake up now… Mina's coming to see you today, remember?" He was quiet, hoping that Josh wouldn't hear him, hoping that he would ignore Mina to just lay there with him. But as he knew leaving his foster father for good was a fantasy, so too did he know this was as well.

"Hm… Don't wanna…" Kazu chuckled as Josh slurred his words, pulling Kazu closer to him in the process. "You're warm…"

"Yeah, it's called I'm alive. Come on, Josh, we can go make breakfast together before the others wake up, just the two of us," Kazu was even quieter with this request, not wanting to wake up any of the children he lay in the middle of. He… did not want them to see him and Josh like this, together, if only so not to fuel more of Jain's wet-dreams.

Josh opened one eye with a smile. "Just us two?" He looked down at Kazu, sighing and sitting up, still holding the other boy to him. "Then you can show me what skills you have in the kitchen. Just try to impress me."

Kazu chuckled, standing and pulling Josh up with him. "I have more skills than you do, I bet. Jashin knows I had to learn to cook for my dad. He burns cereal." They were still quiet as they maneuvered around the sleeping teens, opening and closing the door to Josh's room without so much as a sound.

Kazu glanced around the hallway, finally able to take in the beauty and extravagance of it while he was not crying. "Wow…" he murmured as he walked alongside Josh, not bothering to quiet his voice, as he knew it would not be able to reach the others through the maze of hallways.

"Yeah, my mom made my dad gets the house. She furnished it and everything. She's sort of a leach, it's why my dad divorced here in the first place." Kazu glanced up at Josh, watching the look of disdain appear at the mere mention of his mother. Smiling, Kazu slid his hand over to wind his fingers with Josh's, taking comfort in the contact… and the fact that it made Josh smile. "They divorced a while ago, but I still have to go visit my mom every summer. It's not one of my favorite things to do, but, you know… She says she loves me."

"Then she does," Kazu stated matter-of-factly. "A mother's love is not to be questioned. Or so I've been told. I've really no experience on the matter." He smiled slightly, tilting his unscarred eyebrow up slightly.

"Hey, I'll share her with you if you want," Josh said with a smile, squeezing Kazu's hand good-naturedly. "I think after her latest boyfriend dumped her, mom settled down a bit. She actually remembered my birthday this year. Managed to impress dad more than a little bit." And then Josh's face seemed to fall, his eyes narrowing into a glare and his lips pursing slightly. "My dad is a jackass… I can't believe… I mean, you're my best friend, why would he, how could he?"

Kazu leaned against Josh, smiling. He had been smiling so much more… all because of his… best friend. "He's still sore about my father cheating on him," he said plainly, smiling even wider when Josh stopped dead in his tracks. Kazu tugged his hand, forcing him to keep walking, as the other boy took in the information.

"You mean… my dad… yours… together… what?" Josh finally managed to get out, watching Kazu walk backwards in front of him. He watched Kazu giggle, his lips stretching in a wide smile and his one good eye squinting and tilting up. It calmed him… made him stop thinking for a moment. "Alright, how do you know that?" Josh asked, smirking when Kazu giggle again.

"Well, your dad said that my dad left him, he made up a story, and… well, my dad told me when I last went to visit him," Kazu murmured, grinning by the time he ended. "I told my dad last week that I had new friends. Great friends. And you… I told him about you. He told me about your dad."

Josh took a few steps forward, curling his arms around Kazu happily. "When does your dad get out?" he asked quietly, awkwardly moving forward still. "Cause I kinda sorta want to meet him."

Kazu just smiled, leaning his head against Josh's chest. "He's eligible to get out on good behavior in a couple weeks, but… I doubt my dad will get out until his actual release date in… well, let's just say I'll be eighteen before then."

"Hm… well, you'll just stay here until then," Josh said, nodding as if he had just made a 100% irreversible decision. "I'll get my dad to talk to your social worker and we'll get you moved in. And if he says a thing about wasting money, I'll pull out the whole rich thing. "

"Just tell him it'll be the perfect way to make my father feel even shittier about cheating," Kazu murmured, smiling as he detached himself from Josh to trot down the stairs. "And you can tell him I'm one hell of a cook." Josh chuckled, following after his friend as they walked into the kitchen. "Whenever my foster father remembers to get food, I always end up cooking for his drunken ass."

Josh growled quietly, sitting at the counter while he watched Kazu whisk around, pulling out ingredients for recipes he had long-since memorized. "I hate him, I literally hate him. I've never hated anyone before, but I'm fairly sure I hate your foster father. I mean, why would he even want to hurt you? Who would want to hurt you? God-"

"Jashin," Kazu corrected with a calm smile. "And I know, Josh, but you're not allowed to hurt him. And… would you really want to take me in?" the question was quiet, Kazu having turned his back on Josh to heat up the oven. He was scared, scared that maybe Josh wasn't serious, that he wouldn't follow through with the promise. Well, with what he truly needed to be a promise. If he could just get away from that damned home…

"I promise you, Kazu, I will get you away from that idiot. You're my best friend, I won't let him put another hand on you." Kazu turned back to see Josh sitting up straight, his eyes alight with a promise that Kazu had no choice but to believe.

"Josh…" he smiled, happy with the knowledge he had stumbled upon such a loyal friend as Josh. One who truly cared more about what was on the inside than on the out.

"Hey, could you show me how to make pancakes?" Josh asked quietly, smiling slightly. "I've never learned how to, and…"

"You'll have to get off your ass and come over here if you really want me to show you," Kazu murmured with a smile, whisking together a pancake batter already while the ingredients for the muffins lay around the counter. "It's really easy, the only part that's a little difficult in making sure not to turn the heat on too high and not destroying the pancakes when you flip them."

Josh nodded as he stood and walked around the counter to stand beside Kazu, only to follow him as he turned around and strode to the stove. "Now, put your hands around mine," Kazu murmured, in his element in that one moment. "Loose, you're just going to follow my movements. Hey!" Kazu laughed when Josh wrapped his arms around his waist instead of taking his hands like he had been told. "I thought you wanted to learn how to cook!"

"I think I can learn from watching," Josh seemed to smile the words, nuzzling his best friend's pale, pale neck. "You know, you could almost be albino with how pale your skin is…"

Kazu laughed once again as he began pouring the pancakes, Josh's breath tickling his neck. "My dad always said it's the Irish in me. Doesn't help that my hair went grey early! I always sort of hated my skin. I can't tan, I just burn…"

"Hm…" Josh hummed. "I like it."

And that was all it took for Kazu to begin loving the color of his skin.

* * *

A/N: OMG! Is this yet another chapter? Holy crapperdoodles! IT'S AMAZING! Plus, it's fluff. Amazing, amazing fluff.

Okay, so Josh is not yet in love with Kazu, he's just crazy comfortable around him. And... no, I won't reveal anything else! But be expecting another chapter soon, cause this and the next one where supposed to be one, but I got bored half-way through... and I was busy making cupcakes.


	14. Chapter 11

**Warnings:** Yaoi in later chapters, some gore, unrequited love  
**Pairings:** Implied KakuHida, Josh/Kazu, Mel/Chiaki, implied KisaIta, Rain/Kazu, others still being considered  
**Story:** Hidan and the gang have grown up, their own kids in high school now. But whats this? Hidan is in jail on a false charge, leaving his young son to be put through the torture of the foster care system. He's been put with an abusive foster father, who only cares about the money he gets for keeping the young boy. But now Kazu is in Akatsuki High, the school his own father went to. And all his father's old friends send their kids to. Things are about to get interesting for young Kazu...  
**Disclaimer:** Fathers (c) Kishimoto  
Kids and Extras (c) Me

* * *

"Aw, don't you two just look like the little couple of gay boys?" Kazu tilted his head back, trying to make sure he didn't move too much, rolling his eye when he saw Rain standing at the entrance to the kitchen. He was smirking, a blue eyebrow raised as he slowly walked into the room. "I take it Josh fell asleep on your shoulder trying to learn how to cook."

"How'd you guess?" Kazu asked quietly, still trying not to move. Josh's arms were still wrapped around his waist, head resting on the younger, smaller boys shoulder delicately.

"He tends to do that." Smiling softly, Kazu tilted his head against Josh's as he flipped a pancake in the pan. There was already quite a large stack of the blueberry filled treats, but he knew teenagers. He would probably have to make even more by the time everyone was awake. Silence stretched between the two awake boys, though it seemed as if it was right. A comfortable silence that seemed to make both boys understand even more about each other, as if they were telling each other their deepest secrets without saying a word. And in a way they were. "Jain's right, isn't she, San?"

Kazu chuckled softly. "About what?" He knew what Rain was talking about, what his sister insisted upon. And Kazu never denied.

"You're in love with Josh."

"…" The silence once against stretched between the two of them, interrupted only by a soft murmur from Josh. He was dreaming, Kazu mused, of either something beautiful or terrifying, by the way the boy's arms tightened around him in sleep. "She always seems to be right about those sorts of things. Josh has been kind… more kind than I'm used to. I guess it's a no-brainer that I would fall for the dolt."

Rain chuckled, nodding as he moved ever-so-slightly. "Then I guess it's useless to ask…"

Kazu tilted his head, turning to look at Rain. "Ask what?"

The blue-headed boy seemed to be thinking for a moment, thinking of something important, deciding the fate of the rest of the world. His brow creased slightly, lips tilting up at the corners. "Will you go out with me?"

Kazu let his lips part in a jaw-dropping action. He was speechless. "I… I mean, I-"

"Aw! You two are so cute together!" The squeal made Josh jolt away, jumping away from Kazu as if he had been burned.

"What happened? Where's the fire?" The brunette asked, looking around bewildered.

"Heh, sis, apparently your voice sounds like a fire alarm," Rain murmured, smirking slightly as he watched his sister begin to fume. He turned to look at Kazu, who seemed to be completely focused on the pancakes in front of him. Rain knew better though, mainly because the pancakes were beginning to burn. "You don't have to answer me right away… Just, you know…" Kazu nodded slightly, not looking up as Rain turned to join Josh and Jain's banter back and forth.

Kazu refused to look up, not while the pink flush ran across his cheeks. Not while he was so flustered… so confused. He'd been asked out before, but… Rain seemed serious about it. He… well, he seemed genuine. It was… different. Nice. Maybe…

"Aw, I'm sorry, Kazu," Josh murmured as he walked up to his friend. The others were beginning to pour in the room, Aden rubbing at his eyes and Lee already bouncing up and down as he walked beside Zayn. "I can't believe I feel asleep on you. I really wanted to learn, too… Maybe you can teach me later?"

Kazu looked up at the beautiful eyes he had begun to adore looking at, the lips that he longed to kiss, the cheeks he wanted to cup, the ears he wanted to whisper three beautiful words in… And he knew he couldn't stand this much longer. "Of course, Josh." He said it as if it were an everyday thing. "If… you were telling the truth, we'll have a lot of time to make sure it sticks in your head."

"Sweet!" Josh said with a wide grin before turning away, letting Kazu drift back to his thoughts. His thoughts about Josh and Rain and his unbearable need to erase the feelings he felt towards a boy he could never have.

Glancing over at Rain, Kazu began to realize the appeal of the boy. He was a natural leader, calmly taking control and thinking things through. He didn't jump into things, didn't run head-first into situations that could cause a big fuss. His grey eyes seemed to shine with an understanding beyond his years, and his three eyebrow piercings glinted in the sun. His lower-lip piercing seemed to make his lips all the more tempting. Yes, Kazu could happily date this boy.

But did he want to?

Before he could come to an answer, before he had the change to look at Josh and change his mind, the doorbell began buzzing.

"Ah! That's Mina!" Josh said with a smile that stretched his lips widely. He walked from the group that was now making faces of disgust to answer the door. "And don't be mean to her, guys!" They all heard the warning, but Kazu feared they would not heed it.

"Ugh, I hate Mina," Jain complained loudly. "She's just… ugh!"

"She called me a puppy…" Kazu murmured as he brought breakfast over to the teens. "I don't really know why."

"Aw! You're not a puppy, San!" Aden giggled, walking over to the white-haired boy. "You're more like a… a… hm…" The blond went deep into thought as the others laughed over the boys inability to find an animal to compare him to.

"I think he's like a pug." All eyes turned to Rain, who was looking at Kazu with a slight smile on his lips.

"Oh, you think I'm ugly now?" Kazu laughed. The others laughed with him as Rain rolled his eyes, unable to explain himself before Josh and Mina entered the room, the girl hanging onto her boyfriends arm like an over-grown monkey.

"Hey, everybody! Thanks for inviting me over!" Mina giggled, her smile as fake as her make-up covered face. "It's so great to spend time with Joshy's friends."

"His name's Josh or Joshua, Mina, not 'Joshy'," Jain corrected with disgust. "I mean, get it right."

Kazu tried to hide from the girl, still unsure about his face, when he found an arm winding its way over his shoulders. For a moment his mistook the comforting feeling for Josh, only to find Rain smiling down at him, comforting him. Giving him courage.

"San, want to walk with me?" the taller boy asked quietly, and upon feeling the small nod, led Kazu away. He ignored Josh's eyes on his back, the confused glances his sister sent him, content to walk with the beautiful boy under his arm. "I take it you don't want her to notice you just yet?" He felt another nod and sighed quietly, running a hand through Kazu's hair gently. "Then she doesn't need to see you yet. But I don't see your why you would want to hide such a beautiful creation from the world."

Kazu blushed brightly, smiling. "Flatterer."

"I try," Rain said with an amusing laugh. "And what I said about you being a pug… I guess I should explain that."

"You really should. It's like comparing your mother to the devil, especially when the person you're comparing is still considering you for their boyfriend," Kazu said with a raised brow.

Rain stopped them, turning Kazu to face him. They stood in a nameless hallway, somewhere Kazu didn't care about, somewhere he didn't need to know. All he needed was the way Rain looked down at him, the way his eyes seemed to shine with a knowing of the world and a knowing of Kazu's own heart.

"A beauty beyond the surface, kind and loyal, needs a caring heart, and tiny," he added, wanting to see Kazu's radiant smile once again.

Kazu smiled up at the other boy. "Yes."

Rain blinked a few times, seemingly confused as to what Kazu was talking about, or he was speaking in a foreign language.

"I'll go out with you."

When they walked back, no one questioned the way their hands were intertwined, the way they sat close to each other at the dining table so that their shoulders touched, the way they would sneak each other glances. No one questioned the furious glare Josh sent Rain continuously. No one questioned the way Jain hung her head as if defeated. No one questioned. Because they did not know what to there was to question in the first place.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, just gunna say it now. This chapter so did not turn out how I had originally planned it. Kazu and Rain were never actually supposed to get together. But I go where the story takes me, and here it took me. I... don't really know where to go now. Give me a little while.

And sorry this is so long-coming! I was actually... well, busy. As if you don't already know that. Well, I'm just going to go back to my homework now. Yup.

All complaints and shocked comments go into reviews or my inbox, please! XD

BTW's. Short chapter is short.


	15. Note and CONTEST

Hey, guys!

For all of you who are waiting for an update in this story, you might be out of luck for a while longer. I haven't really… had any inspiration for this story as of right now. My life has been a bit hectic, and I'm really very sorry!

**BUT!**

(I know, there's a little gold lining to this!)

To help me get back into my groove, I was hoping…

That you guys, my readers, could write me little stories of what you think should happen next! It'll be a little contest, and for the one I pick, I'll write a story of your choosing!

Not bad, eh? Just send me a link through pm, and I'll check out your stories!

Can't wait to hear back from all you guys, I'll be waiting for some inspiration to hit when I'm reading!

**Love,**

Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy


End file.
